


错误发展

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Axl又缩在休息室里不愿演出，Izzy去找他。





	错误发展

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，是一位老师的梗

事情不应该是这样发展的。  
Axl又迟到了，这次已经不知道是他们第几次没按合同上的约定时间出现在舞台上。所有人都在等他——他那些已经拿着乐器做好准备的同事、台下的观众、还有紧张兮兮准备好面对暴乱的安保、守在场外随时冲进来抓人的警察，每个人都在等待着这个大明星的出现。  
台下和后台都已经乱作一团，观众的抱怨就像一种传染病，由外向内扩散开来。后台也有同样的焦虑，Duff和Matt已经开始用灌酒来逃避现实，他们旁边不断增加的酒瓶就是最好的证明，Slash不见踪影，Izzy猜都不用猜那家伙去了哪里，在干什么，每个人都在用自己的方式来面对现在这样的处境，他们已经经历了太多次，早已经熟悉应该怎么操作。  
Izzy已经不在乎因为迟到而要付出的那些数额大到夸张的违约金了，毕竟所有东西都是“老板”在负责，他们四个人只是领工资干活的员工。老板不出现，他们都没法干活，所以他觉得还是有必要和Axl来次简短的交谈，不管说些什么，都先要把Axl弄到舞台上去。  
他知道Axl躲在他专用的休息室里不出来。于是他去敲了敲门，“是我，Izzy。”他没有抱太大的希望。  
“进来，门没有锁。”屋内传出闷闷的一声回应。  
Izzy开了门，发现主唱横坐在凳子上，Axl没精打采，就像个被腌制过的蔬菜。Izzy观察到他已经换好了上台要穿的衣服，鞋子也换好了，但是看他的样子没有一点打算上台的迹象。见到Izzy进来，Axl没有说话，只是盯着Izzy，可能是在思考怎么回复Izzy的劝诫。  
Izzy组织了下语言，想下怎么在不让对方生气的情况下把Axl哄劝到舞台上去，在观众那边的怒气还没有引起暴乱之前。但他最终说出来是“我也累了，我想离开。”  
他看到Axl的眼睛因为惊讶突然瞪大了。可说出这句话的一瞬间，他的惊讶不比Axl的要少。他知道Axl的性情如何，也知道Axl有多少遭人非议的行为，作为一个朋友他大多数时间都能容忍对方时不时出现的无理取闹。但他发现自己到现在也开始厌倦这样的生活，不愿意去接过经纪人委托给他的催促，疲于看到观众失望愤怒的脸，不想继续这看不到头的巡演，他希望得到的是演出和音乐，而不是在各地之间辗转疲于奔命，只为了让专辑卖得更好。  
“我不想干了。”Izzy重复了一次自己的心声。  
“Izzy…”Izzy的话果然起了反应，Axl瞬间变了脸色。“我只是暂时没办法上台，那些观众太可怕了，我没法做到我应该做得那样……”他的肩膀下垂，手快接触到了地面。“我明白你很累，我们都很累，但是……这计划不是我订的，我也不想这样。”他的声音愈发沙哑低沉。“我们已经巡演了很多场了，而且回美国的话我们还有一些休息的时间。”  
Izzy听出Axl话里一丝妥协的意味，但这不等同Axl愿意动身前往舞台。Izzy现在只想看到结果——Axl从椅子上下来，让已经推迟了半个小时的演出赶紧开始，还有，不要早退，按约定的时间结束演出。而不是僵在这里，对一言不发的他找出一百个自己为什么现在还待在后台的借口。  
“我不是不希望演出质量下降，你要知道，我嗓子难受好几天了，每天都要这样表演……然后在飞机上累到睡着，醒来也不知道自己在哪里，我也累了。”  
Izzy还是没有说话，万事都有个限度，Axl的哀求没有让他心情平静，增加他的耐心，而是让他的疲惫直升到了阈值。Izzy甚至说不清楚自己是不是在生气，他只是觉得——该到头了。  
他看到Axl的脸涨得通红，可能是因为恼羞成怒，可能只是没有理由的愤怒——Axl总是如此。“好吧，好吧，你也和他们一样，觉得我在耍他妈的大牌架子？因为那些钱所以肯在各大洲辗转每天醒来都不知道自己在哪里？愿意去应付那些烦人的操蛋记者？你又不是没见说那群狗娘养的小报记者是怎么写我们的。”  
Axl越说越生气，他开始朝Izzy丢东西，但是没有一个是直接对准Izzy的身子，Izzy不知道这是Axl是有意为之还是恰无意的。他把身边能拿的都丢了出去，每一次投掷都饱含着他百分百的愤怒，仿佛这里的每个东西都是他的敌人，Izzy感觉到一个四四方方的化妆品盒子正贴着自己的脸掠过，里面飞出的粉末还扑到了自己的脸上。  
Axl砸破的不仅是化妆盒，还有Izzy仅剩的那一点耐心。最后Izzy也生气了，更恰当的说法是他已经失去了与Axl共情的能力。他更不愿意开口，只是站在那里，看着眼前的主唱发疯，把桌上的东西一扫而空，啤酒瓶在地上摔得粉碎，让里面的液体溅得到处都是。  
Axl还在尖叫，用他词汇库里最恶毒的话咒骂Izzy，继续拿东西砸向他怒火的宣泄工具，虽然已经没有东西供Axl乱砸了。Izzy想着如果是在之前自己可能会想Axl有这个精力上台该多好。但是现在他已经很累了，他只想要一个有始有终的演出，他已经什么都不想了。  
Axl的举止没有发挥他意料中的作用，他丢东西的途中便开始哭泣，咒骂转变成为哽咽，就像他的喉咙吞入了四散开来的啤酒瓶尸体。他甚至冲过地上的化妆品和玻璃渣子抓住了Izzy的领子，Izzy这时才发现Axl抖得比他看到的还要厉害。  
外面有人在敲门，边敲边大喊Axl的名字。Izzy和Axl都通过声音判断出是经纪人来了。Axl松开了他放在Izzy喉咙下方的手，留给Izzy一个皱巴巴的领子。  
此时，屋内只有沉重呼吸声的寂静和屋外敲门声的吵闹形成了鲜明的对比，事情不应该是这样子发展的。


End file.
